Wildcat (Injustice 2 DLC)
"I am not insane, you know I am doing justice." Theodore "Ted" Grant, also known as Wildcat, is a character in Injustice 2. Biography Role in Injustice 2 After the Regime began, Ted Grant suffered a breakdown and is put into therapy. In therapy he reveals that he wants to kill Superman. Soon, he gets released from Therapy and heads Straight for the regime base in an attempt to kill the leader of the regime..He failed and was capured by the guards. They arrest him until superman arrives. Before superman gets to the prison, the insurgency breaks in an attempt to break him out. When asked to join, he said yes in an attempt to find greater ways to take down superman.He currently is hiding his motives from the rest of the insurgency but Batman is starting to suspect. If he ever gets close to any of his enemies, there is no telling what he might do. In Game Animations Gear Head *(normal) Wildcat's mask * (Epic) Cowl of the Cat *Gladiators Helm (set) *Maskless *Shades of Might (sunglasses) Torso *(normal) Armor of Strength *Gladiators Armor (set) *Shirtless Arms (Normal) Arms of the Pugilist *Gladiators arms (set) *Biker jacket *Bandaged arms Legs (Normal) Light legs of the boxer *Gladiators boots (set) *Boots of the master Move Set Intro Quotes/Approaches * Aquaman * Atom * Atrocitus * 'Bane' Bane: "I will snap your neck, Kitty Cat." Wildcat: "Says the overdosed weakling..." Bane: "I am no weaking." Willdcat: "I beat Albert King. Ya think I can't beat you?" Bane: "The goliath is puny compared to me." Wildcat: "Prove it." * Batman * Black Adam * Black Canary Wildcat: "Time for this cat to nab himself a bird." Black Canary: "Not now. Not ever." Wildcat: "What are you going to do? Scream at me?" * Black Manta * Blue Beetle Wildcat: "I will squash you like the bug you are." Blue Beetle: "First off, I'm a beetle." Wildcat: "You won't be able to tell, after I'm done with you." * Blue Falcon * Brainiac * Captain Cold * Catwoman Catwoman: "Aww. we are matching." Wildcat: "Well, we won't be for long." Catwoman: "Now you made me mad." * Cheetah * Cyborg * Darkseid * Deadshot * Doctor Fate * Donatello * [[Duck Dodgers (Injustice Guest)|'Duck Dodgers']] * Enchantress * Firestorm * Flash * Gorilla Grodd * Green Arrow * Hal Jordan * Harley Quinn Wildcat: "You know, I never liked clowns." Harley Quinn: "You sure as heck gonna hate this one." Wildcat: "But I'm gonna enjoy this..." * [[Infinite (Injustice Guest)|'Infinite']] * Hellboy * Joker Wildcat: "Why are you so happy?" Joker: "Thought about blowing up a hospital, because why not." Wildcat: Sorry, Joker. Not happening. Joker: "Face the facts. We are both insane." Wildcat:" No, you are not." Joker: "Oh, we will see." * Leonardo * Michelangelo * Poison Ivy * [[Queen Bee (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Queen Bee']] * Raiden * Raphael * Red Hood * [[The Riddler (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Riddler']] Wildcat: "I am tired of your riddles." Riddler: "Oh, well that means, you are weak, and I am stronger." Wildcat: "We will see. Riddler: "Why aren't you pugnacious?" Wildcat: "Part of my charm." Riddler: "Brain beats brawn every time." * Robin Wildcat: "Fly away, little bird." Robin: "Why? You don't think you can take me. Do you?" Wildcat: "No, because this is way too easy". * Scarecrow * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Star Sapphire * Stargirl * Starfire 'Steven Universe' Steven: Huh! An another purple puma? * Sub-Zero * Supergirl * Superman (One-Earth Regime) * Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) * Swamp Thing * Terra * Wonder Woman Wildcat:" I've faced amazons before." Wonder Woman: "You will not triumph over me!" Wildcat: "Atlanteans were tougher." Stage Theme Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Injustice